Let's draw silly doodles, let's draw a story
by Looop
Summary: [Coffee shop AU] Con cuidado, Gray comenzó a escribir el nombre de Juvia. El marcador pasó lento por el vaso blanco, y unas letras cursivas fueron apareciendo poco a poco [Dedicado a Liraz Nightray].


Es la primera vez que escrito un AU para esta pareja (y fandom), espero y les guste y no vean esto muy ooc, porque es lo que menos quiero. Quiero dedicar este oneshot a **Liraz Nightray** porque la otra vez estábamos hablando de como esta temática nos encanta y, que debe haber más fluff como este de nuestro otp en el mundo, ¡espero y te guste!

Ps. Escribí esto escuchando _Falling in love in a coffee shop_ de _Landon Pigg_ , así que me dio un ataque de diabetes y quise compartirlo.

¡Besos!

* * *

 **Let's draw silly doodles (let's draw a story)**

A Gray no le gusta levantarse temprano, mucho menos tener que hacerlo para ir a trabajar, pero Silver (su padre) siempre le dice _"no te quiero aquí de vago, anda, que tienes que ayudar lo que en futuro te pertenecerá"_. Y no es que a Gray le moleste el negocio que sus padres levantaron, pues _Fullbuster Beans Coffee_ es bien querido por la gente la ciudad, era solo que algunos clientes eran... muy difíciles de tratar.

Aún recuerda como un chico de cabellos rosas casi incendia la mesa cuando quiso hacer un truco de magia a una chica de cabello rubio, el muy idiota estaba haciendo el truco en el que fuego sale de tus manos, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer desaparecer este cayó sobre el mantel de la mesa; por ende, el fuego corrió. Lyon y Loke (dos chicos que trabajan también en el café y eran sus amigos) tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no le partiera la cara al sujeto ese, quien se había disculpado (a gritos de su acompañante) por lo ocurrido.

Luego estaban los que tardaban toda una vida para ordenar un simple café, y otros con nombres tan largos y difíciles que más de una vez, los escribió mal.

Y por si fuera poco, los niños que llegaban a ir (ya sea por acompañar a sus padres o algún otro familiar) siempre comentaban que se cargaba una cara ogro por tener siempre su ceño fruncido. ¡Ja! ya los quería ver a ellos cuando tengan veintiún años como él, y tengan que levantarse temprano para atender a gente sin modales. Ni las gracias sabían darle.

—Bienvenidas a Fullbuster Beans Coffe, ¿que desean ordenar?—pregunta con una sonrisa natural Loke, Gray siempre se pregunta cómo eso puede ser posible.

Suspira, mientras comienza a preparar una nueva orden. Pues Lyon está ocupado con Mika en la oficina tratando de convencerla de que deje a su novia Meredy trabajar ahí (Gray sabe que su madre le dará el empleo a la chica de cabellos rosas, pero solo le gusta jugar con los nervios de su amigo).

Le entregó su capuchino a la chica que seguía con ojos de enamorada a Loke, pero lo que le llamó la atención había sido la chica un poco detrás de ella.

De largo cabello azul y piel muy blanca. Está de pie y jugando con sus manos, mientras pide paso a las admiradoras de Loke quienes no la dejaban pasar.

Maldito sea Loke y su galanura. Por él esa pobre chica no podía ordenar nada.

Y entonces ahí va él, Gray Fullbuster, quien detesta atender a la gente de esta cafetería. Aclaró su garganta, y esperó a que su voz llegara a ella.

—Oye, la de azul con suéter de mariposa, ven. Tomaré tu orden.

Por un momento creyó que le diría no, que esperaría a que Loke la atendiera (pues es por él que últimamente, las ventas habían subido), pero entonces ella sonrió. Con mejillas sonrojadas y toda la cosa.

—¡Ah muchas gracias!—y en pasos rápidos fue a donde él estaba.

De cerca pudo notar unas cosas de ella; como que era muy bonita (demasiado, debería ser ilegal serlo), y que sus ojos tenían una extraña combinación entre azul y marrón.

La miró revisar su bolso una y otra vez hasta sacar una pequeña cartera. Sonrió de nuevo.

—Un expreso de chocolate por favor.

Gray asintió, mientras ella le decía que fuera el más grande; de nuevo asintió. Al mismo tiempo que agarraba un plumón mientras que ella sacaba el dinero para pagar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ah, Juvia.

 _¿Cómo la lluvia?_ Pensó Gray. Pero hubo una pronunciación diferente a su nombre al de la palabra de cambio de clima, ¿quizás era con Y en lugar de Ll? debería preguntarle tal vez...

—Sí, como la lluvia, pero con J.

Ah, entonces lo había dicho en voz alta. _Genial,_ pensó Gray. Seguramente pensará que es un idiota.

—P-Pero si lo escribiste como lluvia está bien, a Juvia no le importa, se lee igual...

—No, lo tengo, aún no he escrito nada. No te preocupes, un expreso de chocolate sale en un momento, _Juvia_ — se sorprendió a si mismo porque le había gustado decir su nombre. Pero gustado de verdad. Y no se le escapó como ella se sonrojó (ni tampoco que él se sintiera un poco avergonzado por ello).

 _¿Y acaso había hablado hacia ella misma en tercera persona?_

Con cuidado escribió su nombre en el vaso. El marcador pasó lento por el vaso blanco, y unas letras cursivas fueron apareciendo poco a poco. Primero la J, hasta terminar con una bonita A. Pero Gray creía que ese vaso no iba aún de la mano con ella. Por lo que se atrevió a dibujar lo primero que se le vino a la mente; y fueron unas gotas de agua. Porque su nombre se parecía a la lluvia, y toda ella era azul como el reflejo del agua.

No fue hasta que comenzó a preparar el chocolate que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había dibujado un garabato. Y se lo iba a entregar a Juvia porque lo había hecho en su maldita orden de expreso de chocolate.

Miró con discreción a la chica, ella miraba de vez en cuando su reloj de muñequera, pero luego sonreía mirando como su orden era elaborada.

Bueno, es ahora o nunca. Pensó mientras le ponía la tapa al vaso, junto al cartón que lo abrazaba para que ella no se quemara las manos.

—Aquí tienes, un expreso de chocolate.

Juvia sonrió: — ¡Muchas gracias!, Juvia no sabe que habría hecho sin tomar un poco de chocolate, hoy será un largo día de clase.

— ¿Estudias por aquí? —preguntó con un poco de sorpresa, muchos estudiantes venían al café, más el rostro de Juvia no se le hacía familiar (sería difícil olvidar un rostro como ese).

—Juvia está en un taller de diseño textil.

—Ah. No sé de qué va eso, pero creo que es difícil.

Juvia no dijo nada, solo asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate; sus mejillas se sonrojaron pues estaba rico. Pero estas también se habían sonrojado ante la caligrafía en su vaso, pero luego se confundió cuando vio algo haciendo arco a su nombre, pero el cartón que tenía alrededor lo tapaba.

Se fijó que no había nadie atrás de ella y le echó un vistazo al garabato que había en su vaso, Gray sintió su boca seca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Entonces las vio, pequeñas gotas de agua dibujadas de distintos tamaños. Gray ya se esperaba escuchar _"no porque mi nombre se escuche como lluvia significa que esto está bien, que pasaba por tu cabeza"_ , pero Juvia solo soltó una pequeña risa.

—Esto es muy lindo, muchas gracias— y de nuevo ahí va, con una sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas.

—Es solo un garabato— y ahí va él también, sonrojándose pues cree que ha sido bobo.

—A Juvia le gustó, realmente le gustó… Gracias uhm…

Él se sorprendió respondiéndole, porque por algún motivo quiere que ella sepa su nombre.

—Gray.

Entonces Juvia sonrió dejando una propina y dio media vuelta, lista para irse. No sin antes llamarlo por su nombre, y diciéndole que mañana volverá por su otra dosis de chocolate.

Por primera vez, Gray esperaba a la mañana siguiente para venir a trabajar (y más tarde Silver lo regañaría por andar flirteando en lugar de atender a los clientes).

Pero así pasaron los días y Juvia siguió yendo al café, siempre a la misma hora, y Gray siempre tenía un vaso listo con su nombre y otro garabato. Algunas veces eran mariposas (como las del suéter que usó la primera vez que la vio), unas flores (pues ella le dijo una vez cuanto estas le gustaban) y una vez, le había dibujado un _teru teru bozu._

Pues un día estaba nublado, y Juvia tenía miedo a que el agua la pillara camino al taller.

—Estas de suerte entonces, pues tu dibujo de hoy es un teru teru bozu. Lo que significa que la lluvia no se acercará a ti aunque lo quiera.

—A Juvia le encanta esa historia, el tío de Juvia siempre se la contaba cuando era una niña.

Pero sus pequeñas pláticas nunca pasaban de esas mañanas, pues Juvia se ocupaba en el taller hasta tarde aprendiendo de todo (pues su meta es abrir un pequeño taller de modista en un futuro) y él tenía que ayudar a sus padres.

Por lo que ambos atesoraban esos pequeños momentos, incluso Loke, Lyon y Meredy (quien se había incorporado al equipo hace unos días) hacían de todo para que ningún cliente los interrumpiera, pues Juvia era la persona quien siempre le quitaba esa cara de ogro que se cargaba y para el negocio esas eran buenas noticias (a Mika le parecía adorable, Silver se preguntaba cuando sería la boda y los nietos).

Gray más de una vez pensó en pedirle una cita, claro que sí. Juvia era una chica un poco tímida, pero interesante y con un sentido del humor un poco oscuro. Además de que más de una vez Gray se encontró mirando mucho sus labios y estuvo tentativo de tomar sus manos.

No fue hasta, un mes de estar teniendo esas pequeñas pláticas mañaneras, que decidió actuar (porque Juvia no iba todas las mañanas por solo chocolate, o al menos eso quiere pensar).

Había sido una mañana como otra. Juvia había ordenado su chocolate, Gray le había dado su pedido. Pero a diferencia de otros días, este le pidió a Juvia que no viera el dibujo que había puesto.

—Aún no lo veas. Quiero que lo hagas hasta que estés camino al taller, o incluso afuera del café—se había puesto nervioso, pues Juvia no dejaba de verlo con confusión.

—¿Es algo vergonzoso?

—Algo así.

Pero sin cuestionar Juvia obedeció, y cuando se fue, Gray se quedó bien quieto. Y miró por el gran ventanal, como ella quitaba el cartón para ver que dibujo había hecho.

Se esperaba varias cosas, como que ella se quedara con la boca abierta mirando el vaso, o incluso que lo tirara. Tal vez también que regresara al café para decirle que jamás iba a regresar. Más no se esperó que Juvia tuviera esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro ni que diera brinquitos.

Al parecer, había aceptado.

Ah, y se preguntan, ¿Qué había dibujado Gray en ese vaso?, fácil, una pregunta.

" _Juvia, ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?"_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** LLENEMOS EL MUNDO DE GRUVIA_

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
